


A not so peaceful night

by Natwitharat



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bottom Hinata Hajime, Komahina Week, M/M, Top Komaeda Nagito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natwitharat/pseuds/Natwitharat
Summary: Nagito visit's Hajime in the middle of the nightWarning! This fanfic is sexual!





	A not so peaceful night

It was late at night at Jabberwock island and Hajime was trying to falling asleep. He suddenly heard a knock on his door. Annoyed, he got up to see who it was, and to his surprise it was Nagito. Nagito Komaeda, the psycopath he had feelings for. He didn't really k ow how he gained feelings for someone like him but he blamed it on tbe old Nagito, the one who showed him around the island, the one Hajime could trust. He missed the old Nagito but there was nothing he could do to bring him back. "Good evening Hajime! Sorry to disturb you this late at night but I was feeling lonely so I decided to visit you, I hope that's okay" Hajime simply sighed. "Come in" He said tiredly. He couldn't be mad at Nagito, no matter how much he wanted to. "You can sleep here as long as you don't do anything weird" "Thank you Hajime. I promise I won't bother you". Hajime felt releived to hear that. Despite his love for Nagito he was scared about what he could do, especially since he was always saying how he wanted someone to kill him so everyone could escape, that's why he wanted to keep an eye on him and make sure he was okay. Hajime crawled back to bed lazily and covered himself with the warm blanket while Nagito simply sat on the floor quietly. Silence filled the room once more, Hajime was finally falling asleep when he was interrupted by Nagito's voice "I know someone as useless as me shouldn't even ask but...can I sleep in your bed?" "W-what?" "I understand if you don't agree, I wouldn't want to sleep in the same bed as trash like me either" "It's not that! You just...surprised me" After Hajime's approval, Nagito climbed into the bed

Hajime felt weird being so close to the boy he liked, he could already feel his cheeks heat up. He quickly turned to the wall hoping Nagito hadn't noticed but he was too late. "Is everything okay Hajime? Your cheeks are red". Hajime didn't respond, he didn't want to make things worse by saying something weird. It was quiet again, Hajime was already half asleep when Nagito did something unexpected. He put his arms around Hajime's waist, putting his hands close to 'that' area hugging him close to his body. "W-what are you doing Nagito?!" Hajime screamed confused "Don't tell me you don't like it, your 'friend' is telling me otherwise". Hajime had turned as red as a tomato, he didn't even realize that he had a boner and Nagito only made things even more difficult. He started kissing the back of Hajime's neck, making Hajime even redder. "What would you like to do with me? I'm at your service~" Nagito said seductivly while Hajime was trying to keep calm. He remained silent, he did not expect this kind of behaviour from Nagito of all people but he enjoyed it nonetheless. "Do you want to fuck me or the other way around?~" and that's when Hajime lost it. He turned around to face Nagito and started kissing him passionately. Nagito quickly eased into the kiss, moaning every few minutes, making Hajime's boner even harder. After a while of kissing Nagito started to bite at Hajime's bottom lip, begging for entrance and Hajime's happily gave in. He enjoyed every second of them making out. Nagito slowly crept his way towards Hajime's neck, attacking it with kisses while searching for his golden spot.

Once he found it he bit and sucked on it, leaving a mark on Hajime's neck. Nagito quickly took off Hajime's shirt and continued to kiss his neck. He went lower and lower until he reached Hajime's nipples. He licked one to see how Hajime would react and he was very pleased by the pleased look on Hajime's face, so he continued, wanting to satisfy Hajime. Hajime could no longer hold back the moans he so desperately wanted to stop from escaping. He was now a moaning mess and Nagito was certainly pleased by his accomplishment, admiring how wonderful Hajime looked at that moment. He suddenly stop and pulled away, ending the moments of bliss by doing so. "Why did you stop?" Hajime asked panting slightly. "I think it's time for you to return the favor~" Nagito said with a smirk, clearly begging for a blow job. Nagito had stripped down completly and Hajime soon followed. Hajime started to lick the head of Nagito's dick, trying to get used to the feeling. He started taking more and more in until he had the whole shaft in his mouth. Nagito could bare how slow Hajime was going and he decided to take matters in his own hands, moving Hajime's head up and down quickly until he came.

Nagito pulled a condom out of his jacket's pocket which surprised Hajime. "You were prepared for this?!"  
Nagito simply smirked and said "Let's just say I believed in my luck". Nagito quickly put the condom on and climbed on top of Hajime. He slowly entered while Hajime whimpered in pain, Nagito kissed him in order to ease his pain. Soon pain turned into pleasure and both of them were now moaning each others' names loudly. "H-harder" Hajime demanded and Nagito obeyed his orders. After a few more of Hajime's "harder"s and a lot more moans both of them came. "Goodnight Hajime" Nagito said while kissing Hajime on the head. "Goodnight Nagito" said Hajime, finally being able to fall asleep. He was asleep in his lover's embrace for a few minutes before he heard monokuma's morning annoucement


End file.
